Friday the 13th: The Return
by DarknessAeon
Summary: Chris wakes up to find out that she was in coma for two weeks. Not remembering what happened to her or her friend she heads back up to Camp Crystal Lake, the last place she and her friend where. What happens when people start to disapear from camp?


Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Friday the 13th even though I wish I did.

Chapter 1

"The story goes that Jason drowned when he was younger, and his mother tried to get revenge on the camp counselors, but was killed by one. Jason saw this and went to kill anyone who came up here to Camp Crystal Lake, but that all ended years ago, so know there is no more Jason," a guy said as he walked around the cabin.

"So, why are you helping them reopen the camp if there were all these deaths here in the first place?" A teenage girl asked as she made sure the door was not broken.

"Well they want to open it so that kids can finally go to camp in this area. In three weeks time the counselors will be coming down and training before all the kids get here, more like they will be partying the whole time." He smiled as he grabbed the phone and dialed a number.

The girl walked around the cabin to make sure there were no problems, but so far so good. What she didn't see was the man watching her from outside. He was wearing a hockey mask over his face, but that was his trade mark, and holding a bloody axe in his right hand. He took a step towards the cabin with intention to kill the two people in the cabin. As he made his way forwards he heard the two start talking again.

"Are you sure you want to open this place up again?" The girl asked as she sat down on the couch.

"Well you see yes I'm sure, but then again I'm worried about how well the counselors are going to do." He smiled as he handed her a bottle of water.

"How many including us are trying out for this position?"

"I think about twenty or so, but some are just coming to party."

The girl laughed at the guy as he smiled and reached for the phone. He started dialing a number when all the power went out. The girl kind of screamed as the guy looked around the cabin for a light. She stood up and walked over to the window. As she looked out Jason watched her knowing that soon the two would be dead by his hands.

The guy came backed to the room with a flashlight in hand, "I think we should go to the dock so that I can get bars for my cell," he said as he hand the girl another flashlight he had found.

"Why did the power go out? I thought that the place was paid for and there is no storm which only leaves one thing, someone cut the power," her voice was filled with fear as she said this.

"No one knows we're here and there is nobody around for miles, so who would cut the power? Jason?"

"Maybe or someone who is acting like him, but for now all I know is I want to get out of here and fast." And with that she opened the door.

Like she had said there was no storm. The wind was even calm as the two walked outside and onto the porch. The girl faced the guy and held his hand. She was more scared then him, but he kept his calm as he looked into her eyes.

"Look when we get to the boat we will start it up and I'll take you back to the town, how does that sound to you?" He asked her as they started walking down the path to the dock.

"Are you going to come back here alone or are you staying with me until the others get out here?" Her hand held tightly to the flashlight as they walked a little bit further into the woods.

"I'll stay with you for a bit, but I have to make sure that the power is fine before the others get down here."

"Okay, but I'm going to worry about you until I come back down with the others." She felt some happiness as they walked together, but soon that was going to turn to fear for Jason watched from the darkness at the two.

The two walked for a bit until the guy stopped. The girl turned to look at him, but what she saw behind him was worse than she could have thought with her fear. Jason stood there looking at them through the holes in his hockey mask. Holding the axe he started walking towards the two. The girl held for the guy to run. They both started running in the direction of the docks.

Jason turned as he followed them. He wanted to play with the two, for he had more fun the longer they feared for their lives. He could make out the girl screaming as she ran and the guy telling her to stop or else the man would find them. The axe was still wet with blood as Jason slowly walked towards the lake. What the two didn't know was that Jason knew this place better than anyone.

"Who the fuck was that?" The girl asked as she stopped to look around.

"I think it was Jason, but how he's dead?" The guy looked around the darkness but it was hopeless.

Her hands were trembling as she watched the guy looking into the darkness. He smiled at her as he started to walk towards the dock. The girl was still scared, but she knew that the only way to survive was to make it to the boat, and after that she would be safe. For all she knew it was some guy being an ass of himself and just trying to scare people.

The boat was small for it was power by a motor. The girl flashed the light around hoping that the guy that was trying to scare them was not around. What she saw was empty water, and dark woods. She thought to herself that this was the cliché horror movie setting, but what could she do. The place was dark and some guy was trying to kill the two for some unknown reason. Her face was cold from the night air, but she rather be cold then dead.

"Are we going to be fine?" She asked sitting down in the boat.

"Yes, that guy probably was just trying to scare us," he said trying to make himself believe what he said.

"I believe you when you say will be fine." She looked up at him and smiled. Holding the flash light and the boat she looked over the edge of the boat at the water.

Jason slowly walked into the water were he knew they would not be able to see him if they looked around. The axe now was getting the cleaning it needed, but it also soon would get dirty again. He saw the woman get on the boat first. It was a small motor boat, so he would have no trouble getting the two.

The man followed her on and was standing in front of her. He was trying to start the motor so that they could get out of the place. Jason went under the water and slowly made his way to the boat. The girl he knew was watching the water so he was going to go for the guy first. They both thought they were safe, but they didn't know Jason was under the boat.

"Is it going to be any longer?" Her question was due to the fact that she was scared.

The motor started up right as the guy smiled, "I think we-" but he never got to finish for Jason jumped up behind him. The girl screamed but no one would hear it. She was thrown back which caused her to hit her head on the side of the boat. The last thing she saw before she passed out was the woods getting further and further away.


End file.
